Reality
by Naron Daylane
Summary: Post-after End of Time, Season 5 or 6? Doctor/Master, Slash. It was for a prompt on livejournal, Best Enemies. The Doctor travels to a planet with Rory and Amy. There he finds his oldest friend again... All would be good, wouldn't he wake up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you will enjoy it.

The prompt was in best enemies and that was the prompt: "à la BTVS **Normal Again** (.org/wiki/Normal_Again), either the Doctor is having hallucinations that he is actually a normal human in a mental hospital, whose husband dearly wants him to get better, or he actually IS a human in a mental hospital and the whole damned whoniverse is the product of a troubled mind. (Either way, I think that the Master is possibly the universe's butt monkey, here!)". I couldn't else then respond... xD I like sad things... :3

Thanks again to my beta Zoe! (Zeta Sigma) *bows*

Please Comment after you read it. I would make me happy. :3 So happy that I would dance the all day. I am serious that... *has a serious look on her face*

**Reality**

It came suddenly the first time…

He and his Master finally met again. They were looking at each other, a silent conversation…

Then their lips met and let all the frustrations and longing out, how they missed it. Each other. (Even though the Master would never admit it... Or would he?)

"You are here… Alive." It was only a statement and the Master knew it.  
But he answered anyway.  
"Yeah."  
"Alive, back from the Time Lock…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"No."  
And the Doctor hugged him like he would never let him go, but then it came.  
He woke up.

"John? Can you hear me?"  
'Is he talking to me...?' the Doctor wondered, glancing around a completely white room. There was a man in a white coat standing off to the side, watching him, scrutinizing him.  
"John?" The man murmured.  
"Where is he! Where is the Master!" The furious Time Lord demanded, glaring daggers at the man.  
The Master was at his side, mere moments ago, in his arms at last. He couldn't be gone!...  
"John… This person isn't real. You are John Smith, the Doctor is only made up. This... Master of yours, this universe, it's all in your mind."

"What are you talking about! Of course the Master is real! He fucking grew up with me!" The Doctor yelled, and suddenly there it was again. The voice. Guiding him…  
"Doctor!"  
And he was back again. Back in Koschei's arms. His Koschei. Only his.

* * *

Hope you liked it. *bows*

x3

Don't forget comments!~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! Here is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. *bows*

**Reality Part 2**

"Doctor!" The Master exclaimed, beaming at the other Time Lord.  
"Master…"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know…"  
It happened only for a moment. Only that it still happened. And this time it was else… It let him wonder about his sanity.

A look into a week later (and back again):

He and the Master were finally traveling together. Together, not apart, together, just the way they had dreamed as children…

He found the Master when he traveled with Amy and Rory to a planet called Venez. The field was red, and the blades of grass were bent and broken where a man had lay down on them, staring up at the sky. A familiar man. A horribly familiar man.  
He ran to him and hugged him, promised to never let him go but then that happened and he was back again. This time the Master embraced him, to never let him go.

Even though he always says that he hates Theta, he knows he's lying to himself.

He's just so angry and yeah, the Master hates him, but he only hates him because he can't stop loving him.  
He can't be without him.

He follows him because the Doctor ran away. But now the rolls are reversed, and the Doctor is the one following HIM… So he fled, to make sure Theta realized what it felt like for someone he loved to abandon him.  
And the Doctor felt it. He understood now.

They don't need to try and escape each other any longer. And they won't anymore. They know it, like a silent unspoken message.  
So why now?  
Why always them? Why does the universe want to separate them?

The Doctor was talking nonsense.  
He did that before but that was something else; how he talked and how he looked straight forward, it was like he was in a different place that no one else could reach but him.

His eyes wouldn't focus, but when they did, a feeling of relief washed over him (but he would never admit it). From that point on, nothing would take Theta away from him.

As always, the Doctor's foolish human pets came running to his Theta. Who the hell did they think they were? The Doctor was his, no one else's!

They gazed deep into each other's eyes, lost.  
"Doctor!"

The voice of the girl registered in the Master's mind, but he didn't tear his eyes away from Theta's, not for a second. His Theta's eyes. It was a long time ago since he slipped away in those beautiful irises…  
A whole Time Lock ago.

* * *

Enjoyed? Tell me about.

xD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Third Chapter yay!~ Enjoy and read. *bows*

**Reality Part 3**

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, as she hurried toward the Time Lord.  
Something wasn't right. Something DEFINITELY wasn't right. And who was that odd man? "Doctor, what happened?"

"Amy! Thank God you're here… I'm alright, but… It's the Master. Something went wrong with the resurrection. TARDIS, now."

The redhead opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Time Lords' squabbling.

"What? I'm perfectly fine. I won't be your patient, Doctor, I'm not a helpless Adipose."

"Don't be stupid! Everyone can see you're not!"

"Yeah, but you… Don't forget the fact that YOU ALWAYS say that. Instead you're only trying to run away." Koschei protested, glaring at his lover.

"The only difference is the fact that I AM alright, and you're not. That was nothing!"

"Doctor…" The Master's voice softened somewhat. "I saw you. You weren't alright. Something happened, of that much I'm sure."

The Doctor sighed heavily. The Master just knew him too well, probably even better than he knew himself.

"You're right… Something is out of place. But you're not 'alright', either. Let me treat you… Please. After that we can talk about my issues, but right now you're injured and are number one priority! Let me fix you… Please… Just come back to me…"  
The Master sighed and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Hmmm….So where is your TARDIS?" He asked.  
The Doctor grinned.

* * *

Hmmm... I also like to grin like the Doctor...Anyway! Liked? Coolio! Tell me! x3


End file.
